


Setting Up Camp

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Sera is impossible, Solas is grumpy, and Iron Bull is observant.





	

“Ugh, just use your magey powers, then!” Sera cried, throwing down the canvas tent bundled in her arms.

“You want me to manipulate the delicate balance of magic in order to pitch your tent?” Solas asked her incredulously.

“Well, since clearly I won’t do it right, why not? You got the power, yeah?” Sera retorted, her fists on her hips as she glared at the mage. Solas calmly continued to set up the tent he would share with Lyna.

“Sera, why don’t you trade jobs with Bull?” Lyna suggested from her place in front of the fire. As usual, she was in charge of cooking their dinner. After her time with her Dalish clan, she was used to making decent meals with very little to work with.

“You want me to wander through the trees and get firewood?” Sera asked incredulously. “When we _know_ there’s bandits and wolves and Corifypiss’s people all around?”

Solas opened his mouth, a familiar scowl on his features, and Lyna was quick to cut him off. “But Sera, you’re so good at getting around unseen. I mean, Cullen _still_ hasn’t figured out what you did to his desk!”

Sera snorted a laugh. “That was pretty good, yeah?”

“It was,” Lyna told her. “And it means that whatever is in these woods doesn’t stand a chance against you.”

Before Sera could come up with anything else to complain about, Lyna gave a sharp whistle. Iron Bull came bounding through the trees to the camp, a meager offering of firewood in his arms.

“Yeah, Boss?” he asked, dumping his burden beside her. She put a couple more sticks on the fire beneath her pot as she added pinches of the herbs she’d picked as they traveled.

“Could you pitch the tent you’ll be sharing with Sera?” Lyna asked sweetly, batting her eyes up at him. “She’d like to go collect firewood.”

Bull grinned, knowing exactly what was really going on as he took in the bundled tent before Sera and the scowl that Solas still wore.

“Sure thing, Boss,” he said, and sent Sera scampering away by swatting her backside gently.

“Nicely handled,” Solas grumbled as he finished securing their tent.

“Well, at least one of us is smooth,” she said sweetly, smiling at him. He grimaced, and she laughed.


End file.
